


Every time I see you

by Caitlin_Ainsworth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Pregnancy, Sherlolly - Freeform, Shock, suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlin_Ainsworth/pseuds/Caitlin_Ainsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each time Tom sees Molly after their engagement ended his heart breaks but he never tries to win her back. She's happy and he doesn't want to destroy that happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every time I see you

**Author's Note:**

> The annual Christmas party is still being wrote and I've got a couple of other ideas I want to write up at the same so bare with me as I've started college now! xD
> 
> UPDATE: So I finished this in about two days (I'd save it as a draft). I don't usually write fanfiction like this but I just thought that Tom deserved a bigger part. I'm thinking that maybe he should have been happier about the engagement ending but who knows? Leave a review of what you think... should I write a fanfiction where he's happy?

**_The first time..._ **

The time Tom visits Molly is a month after their break up. He had gone to collect the last of his stuff and return the key to Molly's flat. He had opened the door and hadn't bothered knocking because he knew Molly was expecting him, just not this late. He was stood in the hallway of the flat and could hear Molly's giggling along with a deep rich chuckle. 'She has company' Tom thought bitterly, but he continued with the task at hand. He walked towards the living room door and waited a moment. He heard what sounded like..  _a kiss?_ He turned the door handle quietly and peaked through a small gap. He couldn't believe what he saw. Sherlock had his arms wrapped around Molly's waist from behind. His hands stroked her stomach softly and he was kissing her neck. "You're not mad?" Molly had whispered. Tom felt sick as he waited for Sherlock's reply. Sherlock spun Molly around gently, "Mad?" He whispered back, "Why would I be mad? This is wonderful Molly!" and then Sherlock had kissed her and Tom had slowly shut the door. He backed away down the hall and went back out through the front door. He decided to ring the doorbell this time. "Hide, in my bedroom now!" He heard Molly plead. He heard Sherlock laugh and then a door being shut. Tom could hear Molly's slippers shuffle against the floor as she made her way towards the front door. She opened and looked up at Tom angrily. "You're late" She snapped. He just bowed his head. He didn't want to get into an argument. If he even spoke he knew he would blurt out the fact that he was so fucking angry that it hasn't even been a month and  she is fooling around with Sherlock fucking Holmes! 

They were stood in Molly's living room now and she was tossing the rest of Tom's stuff into a cardboard box; his multipurpose tool, his pocket knife, his leather belt, his fathers whiskey flask, his lint roll (Molly called it pathetic as she put it in the box),  the box the engagement ring had been in (presumably with the ring inside), his four favorite books (nothing, compared to what Sherlock bloody Holmes probably reads), the last of his toiletries and worst of all his photo frames (complete with the photos of him and her). When Molly had finished packing the box she thrust it at Tom. "I don't understand why you are angry with me Molly..." Tom said before turning to leave. That pushed Molly over the edge and she threw the one item she had forgot to put in the box at him. His favorite mug. It smashed against the wall and Tom jumped, nearly dropping the box. "I'm angry at you because you slept up with my fucking friend!" Molly screamed in reply, the mousy pathologist was clearly gone now and if Tom wasn't careful Sherlock was going to burst through the bedroom door and punch him square in the nose. "I'm sorry for that Molly. I truly am. It was an angry, jealous mistake." Tom replied somberly. Molly sighed, he was trying to make her feel guilty, she knew he was. "I don't care any more Tom." The anger inside Tom bubbled up, spilling out of his mouth: "I didn't think so anyway Molly, considering your shagging Sherlock fucking Holmes!" Molly stood gaping at him, "Finally, you got what you wanted!" Tom laughed cruelly.  Molly burst into tears and the bedroom door flew open. 

"Leave." Sherlock said as he wrapped his arm around Molly's' waist. "Now" He continued when Tom didn't move. Sherlock walked Molly over to the sofa and sat her down. He then walked to the living room door, opened it and gestured for Tom to leave. Tom sighed and took a step towards the door. "I hope you're happy Molly." Tom said before walking down the hallway. Sherlock slammed the living room door shut. Tom wasn't sure what happened next after he had left but he could guarantee that they probably laid on the sofa and discussed whatever was 'wonderful news'.

 

_**The second time...** _

The second time Tom saw Molly she was shopping Tesco. At first he didn't realize it was Molly as she was stood between two trolleys facing a blonde woman and talking. Tom decided to approach who he thought was Molly anyway as he could easily act as if he was trying to get into the freezers and Sherlock didn't seem to be with her. As he started walking towards her Molly grabbed the trolley behind her. The trolley had lots of baby clothes hanging on it and also had a couple of bottles and dummies in, the rest of the items where food and... an astronomy book? Molly didn't read books like that... Molly turned then and saw Tom. She smiled awkwardly and adjusted her shirt. Molly looked nothing like she had six months ago. Her stomach was large and she was obviously very pregnant!

"Molly...you're" Tom began but she cut him off. "Yes, I'm pregnant. Look before you say anything... me and Sherlock never expected this to happen." Tom was about to congratulate her when Sherlock's name was mentioned. "Oh, so Sherlock's the father?" Tom asked, trying not to be annoyed. She nodded and looked down at the astronomy book. "Is he here? In the shop?" Tom questioned. Molly shook her head, 'no', Tom was angry then. Even though Molly had moved on quickly from him he didn't believe it was fair for Sherlock to leave a pregnant woman shopping, "So.. he left you shopping on your own?" Molly sighed and opening another one of the large freezers putting in two frozen Shepard's pies. "No Tom. He drove round to one of the baby shops" Molly finally replied. She shut the freezer and started pushing the trolley towards another aisle further up. Tom followed keen to get a better understanding of the last sixth months. "What's it like Molly? Dating Sherlock Holmes?" She stopped at the top of the aisle and looked into another freezer. She pulled out a bag of chips and placed them in the trolley. "It's surprising Tom."She knew Sherlock was listening in the other aisle as she'd lied about his location.

"Elaborate, please Molly?" Tom begged. Molly sighed and continued to push the cart, adding things as she went. "He keeps me on my toes obviously but it's a good thing." Two boxes of beef hotpot when into the trolley, "We read science books together" Microwaveable spaghetti bolognese went in next, "and then we talk about them and he sometimes reviews my reports from the morgue." Molly pushed the trolley again, they were in the bakery section now. "It's different to any other relationship but it's perfect us" a white loaf of bread was tossed onto of the other shopping, "We go for meals and he brings me food from speedy's when were too tired too cook and don't want a take-away" more moving and then some eggs went into the trolley "We go for walks sometimes and before I was heavily pregnant we went to crimes scenes together" She laughs then and puts some tins of soup in the trolley, "Anything else you want to know?" Tom nods and she continues whilst adding some tea bags and coffee into the trolley, "He's very...protective of me and the baby. He's different now." Molly put some beer in the trolley before moving to another aisle. Tom spoke then, "Does he love you?" Molly stared down into the trolley before adding some scones that where on sale. "I don't know Tom...what do you think?" Her sarcasm was very clearly as she continued shopping but he answered anyway, "I think he's only with you because you're pregnant and I say that with concern Molly. I still love you, please understand that" Molly sighed, there was the confession she never wanted to hear from Tom. "Tom... if he didn't love me would he have... asked me to..." She didn't continue, she just held up her left hand.

The engagement ring was very plain, just a single stone, "Is it a real diamond?" Tom asked, curious as to how much Sherlock had spent on Molly. "Yes" She replied. "How much?" Tom whispered. He'd only spent £500 on the ring he gave Molly however he didn't have a rich family or great paying job at the time. " Three-Thousand" She whispered. A hushed "wow" was all Tom could manage. Molly laughed slightly. They where walking towards the checkout now. "I guess he does love you" Tom said smiling. He felt his heart shattering. He still loved her. She was beautiful and he just wished the child was his and that she was HIS wife but that wouldn't happen. "Tell me about your life Tom" Molly said as she put items onto the checkout counter. "Well...there isn't much. I've got a new job and they're wanting me to go international for a few years, travel the world" Molly smiled but didn't reply so he had to continue talking even though that was the only thing he had to say about himself, "My sisters pregnant and she is thinking about giving me her dog so Bailey would have a playmate" he chuckled slightly, "there's not much else to say" he whispered, embarrassed. Molly smiled all the same and rubbed her stomach. "Are you taking the international offer?" Molly asked, making conversation. Tom nodded. "It's much better money" He laughed. She chuckled and then Sherlock appeared.

He push past Tom, rather rudely but that had apparently always been Sherlock's way of doing things. He snaked his arms around Molly waist, kissing her cheek from behind. "Sherlock" She laughed, "I'm trying to shop and talk to Tom" Sherlock gave a quick glance towards Tom. Sherlock clearly hadn't forgiven him for their last meeting. "It was nice to see you Molly but I'll have to get going." He smiled and began walking away. "It was good to see you Tom" Molly called out, he kept walking until he thought they couldn't see him and then he turned to see Sherlock putting all the bags in the trolley before kissing Molly and rubbing her stomach protectively. She was right. He was protective and he clearly loved her. Tom's heart broke again as he walked out of Tesco, he breathed in the cold air. Tomorrow evening he was leaving for America and he didn't know when he'd ever walk the streets of London again. 

**_The third time..._ **

The third time Tom saw Molly was 1 year and 6 months after he had left for America. In that time he had visited Buenos Aires, Canberra, Brussels, Brasilia, Ottawa, Beijing, Copenhagen, Cairo, Paris, Athens, Dublin, Rome, Tokyo, Valletta, Mexico City, Amsterdam, Wellington, Moscow, Madrid and Washington D.C all to launch the international sales of a new computer.

Tom was walking through Brockwell Park there was small child with dark curly hair running down the hill. The child stopped short in front of some ducks and called out this his parents, "Mumma, Dadda! Uck!" Molly and Sherlock walked over the hill now. They seemed relaxed, happy. Molly's arm was wrapped around Sherlock's and they where talking and laughing. Domesticated, that was the word that came to mind when describing Sherlock now. Tom was going to just walk right past the family of three but Molly spotted him. "Tom!" She smiled. He walked over to them, being polite. He wouldn't talk for long, just a quick hello. "Wello!" Said the child. He looked about about two years old but Tom knew better. He was only one year and three months old, give or take a few days. "Whose this?" Tom said, smiling. Sherlock scooped the child up in his arms and Molly stroked his cheek. "This is Rory" Molly smiled, she kissed the child now. Sherlock smiled down at her. She took Rory from Sherlock and placed him back on the ground, as she did her jacket fell open. Her stomach was clearly swollen. Pregnant... Rory had ran off again towards the ducks. Deducting no doubt.

"He seems clever" Tom commented, sticking his hands in his pockets and pulling out a cigarette. Molly smiled weakly. Tom was depressed she knew it. He lit the cigarette and took a small drag before puff the smoke out into the air. "He is" Molly smiled. "He's already able to tell animals apart." Tom smiled in reply. "I better be off. I'm meeting Anna from work." Molly smiled hopefully. "It's nice to see you Tom." She replied. Sherlock grumbled. He kissed her on the cheek and walked off to see Rory. "It's nice to see you move on" She patted his arm, said her goodbye and walked off towards Sherlock. 

And it was true, Tom was trying to move on but he knew in his mind that Anna was just like Molly. Her brown eyes and hair, the small lips and shy mannerism. Just. Like. Molly. Still he wanted to settle down and if he couldn't have the real thing he'd let an impostor steal his heart. Which was exactly what Anna was doing. Yes, she was like Molly but she was unique other ways and it made him love her more. But he could never love her as much as he loved Molly. 

_**The fourth time...** _

Married. Tom was now five years married with a daughter, a son and another baby on the way. He was happy but he could never stop thinking off Molly. Especially know she was in the papers all the time.

  * _Famous hat detective and his wife solve crime of the century_
  * _Detective's wife expecting again. Is it a another boy or another girl or is it twins?!_
  * _Detective and his wife attend opening art exhibit at the national gallery_



She was everywhere and apparently she was also expecting again after giving birth to a baby girl, Shaylee.

Tom, Anna, Eleanor and Henry decided to go for a nice family meal at Homeslice. As they walked in the saw Molly, Sherlock, Rory and Shaylee sat in a booth. Tom smiled and wrapped his arm around Anna's waist. She smiled. Lately he had been very distant. The kids choose a booth on the opposite side of the room and it was right in Molly and Sherlock's view. Molly looked over at the family who had entered and saw Tom. She smiled, not bothering to go over and talk to him, he was busy and so was she. 

As Tom and his family ate he mulled over an offer from work. "Anna, we need to talk" The look of panic that spread across Anna's face was heartbreaking, she looked just like Molly. "About work" He whispered. She smiled then. "I've been offered a placement in Edinburgh. It's a big pay and they would give us a new home or we could buy one and I'd get a company car" He kept rambling and Anna just laughed. "Take the offer Tom. We need a change. It'd be good to get away from London." Tom smiled, kissed Anna then resumed his game with Eleanor and Henry. He glanced over at Molly several times. He saw the happiness in her face, as she spoke to Sherlock, when she hugged Rory and Shaylee, when she rubbed her stomach proudly, every little thing she did seemed to make her happy. It's all he had ever wanted for her and now she had it and he had his own family he had to think about that. He had to forget about her and moving to Edinburgh would be the best. He'd be over 400 miles away and the chance of running into her would be almost impossible. After the meal had finished Tom and his family left. Molly saw him again as she left and so did Sherlock. They smiled at each. He was finally moving on. 

**_The end..._ **

Edinburgh was just as Tom dreamed. The kids had a great school. The home was beautiful. The car was even great. He hadn't seen Molly in years. Four years now to be precise. He imagined her sometimes. She'd 42 now and Sherlock would also be about that age. Rory would be 10. Shaylee would be 8, nearly 9 and the baby would be about 4. Tom was 45, Anna was 44, Eleanor was 6, Henry was 5 and Holly (the newest arrival) was 4. 

It was just as Tom had thought life would be when he had. Yes, he missed Molly and didn't want to settle for second best but he had no say. He had to move on and Anna was the perfect choice. It had been cruel of him but he had fallen for Anna and now he was happily married. 

Molly and Sherlock where still happily married too. Mrs Hudson had recently fallen ill but she was recovering well and the children where happy. 221B had been refurbished and John's room had been separated into three bedrooms. They were small bedrooms but the children had enough for space for everything their busy intellectual minds needed. Molly never hardly gave a second thought to Tom. The only time she ever did was when she heard from her friend (the one he had slept with) the he had moved to Edinburgh. 

It was different now but it was a good different. Everyone was happy. At least Tom thought he was but he could never be sure.


End file.
